Circle of Life
by 221BluePoliceBox
Summary: After everything the Doctor has done for her Rose decides it's time to do something for him. (complete)


**Circle of Life**

**I have had this idea in my head for a while and felt I had to write it! I would love to hear your thoughts on it as it's my first Doctor Who story. Hope you enjoy it and as always please review and feel free to check out my other stories!**

**Disclaimer**

**Sadly I don't own Doctor Who!**

"Mum would you just do what i'm asking please," Rose said frustratedly. She was only managing not to shout as she didn't want to be over heard.

"Why? Where are you anyway? You have got some nerve you know that? Phoning me up when I haven't seen or heard from you in God knows how long and asking me to do something for you," her mum complained.

"Okay mum i'm sorry..I've just, I've been busy but I, we will come back to visit soon I promise. Even sooner if you do this for me, please mum it's important," Rose said quietly.

"Why do you want that though? That's what I don't understand," Jackie pressed.

"Mum, please just do it alright, I'll explain later okay. Just do it please, look I gotta go. I'll see you soon mum. Love you, thank you," Rose said hanging up as she heard the Doctor coming.

"What you up to Rose Tyler? I can always tell when you are up to something!" the Doctor said looking at her.

"Nothing, just, I've well, a favour to ask," she said carefully.

"What sort of favour? Not like that last favour you asked me for that left us stranded on the planet Zeon where the leaders wanted us to head their revolution is it?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"God are you ever going to let that go? I made a mistake and no this is nothing like that alright," Rose answered.

"Then what is this favour?" the Doctor asked looking at her.

"I want to visit London for a few days, you know see my mum and stuff," she said.

"Really? That's it? We are standing in the TARDIS that can go anywhere in time and space and the favour you ask for is to go home. We can do that anytime. There is so much that I want to show you, today I was thinking that we could go to..." he began before Rose cut him off.

"Please Doctor, can you do this for me. There's something I want to show you," she said.

"Oh alright then, hold tight," he said as he programmed the TARDIS to fly them to London.

"Right we're here. Why don't you go visit your mum and Shareen is it and I'll meet you back here tonight at will we say oh I don't know, ten O'clock?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor!" Rose snapped.

"What? Is that too early, too late? You tell me when suits you to meet up again. Oh come on you can't be expecting me to go with you to your mums again are you? You know how she feels about me," the Doctor complained.

"No I want you to come with me remember I said I had something to show you?" Rose prompted.

"Oh right, yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Just come on and you'll see!" Rose said excitedly as she reached for the Doctor's hand dragging him with her.

"What is this, what are you up to Rose Tyler?" the Doctor asked in confusion as they stopped outside a building.

"Just wait here for two minutes, don't move! I mean it I'll be right back," Rose said running off. "See told you, I'd be right back, now let's go in," she said excitedly.

"In where?" he asked again.

"You'll see," Rose said smiling.

The Doctor sat in awe as the lights went down and the show began he still wasn't quite sure why Rose had brought him here but it really was amazing.

Rose sat smiling as she watched the Doctor more than the show. As the infamous line began she reached over and took the Doctor's hand squeezing it.

_From the day they arrived on the planet, and blinking step into the sun, there's more to see than can ever be seen..._

She leaned over to him "This is why I brought you here, when you said those words they were just so you that I knew you, and well us were gonna be good, cos those words they were just so...so, you," she whispered to him. She smiled as she saw the Doctor smile in response then look back to the stage.

As the lights came up Rose stood up pulling her jacket on. "Enjoy that did you?" she asked laughing as the Doctor's enthusiastic cheering and standing ovation certainly suggested he had.

"It was brilliant! Thank you Rose!" he said excitedly.

"You're welcome," she said smiling to him.

"No, I mean really thank you," he said more seriously.

"What you talking about?" Rose asked.

"For sticking with me, for believing in me, for thanking me, yeah for well a lot of things really," he said.

"Nothing to thank me for, I want to be here, you're stuck with me now come on lets go," she said walking outside the theatre with him.

"We'll be more than alright Rose you and me. We'll be brilliant. Now come on I have something amazing to show you, a planet where the the grass is purple and the people well I say people, aliens that live there are only centimetres tall you got to see it! Come on lets go!" he said grasping her hand as they ran towards the TARDIS. Before he shut the door he turned to look at her.

"What?" Rose asked

"Unless of course your mum's burnt dinners are too much to resist?" he asked with a smile.

Rose laughed then looked at him seriously she could hear the uncertainly hidden under his teasing comment. "I don't want to go back home, that is what today was about to show you that I trust you and I am in this for the long haul now come on, let go!" she urged shutting the TARDIS door herself.

"Right, lets go!" the Doctor agreed smiling feeling the moment content and happy that he had in a long time.


End file.
